Give me Patience
by Cupcait97
Summary: There are only two cases Caitlyn has left opened, one being the Mysterious C that constantly alludes her. The other being the hotheaded robin hood known as Vi. She had to close one of them, so she asks the vigilante to join the police force as her Deputy. Surprisingly she agrees. Of course buying the dog doesn't equal taming it. Rated M for violence and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Greetings All, this is a story that will be written from Caitlyn's perspective but still third person. This story will follow Vi and Caitlyn as their relationship grows from mere acquaintances, to friends, to possibly more.

* * *

Chapter One: The beginning

There were only two cases that the Sheriff of Piltover has ever left open. One being the mysterious case of the thief C. That cunning artifact snatcher has dodged her one too many times, somehow managed to best Caitlyn's bullets, forcing the ravishing beauty to miss every shot she's aimed at the figure. The other being a rather difficult case, but not like C at all. This case left Caitlyn frequently puzzled, scanning it over again to figure out just who this _girl_ was.

It was a typical Thursday night, and running close to midnight. The Sheriff was sitting at her desk, both case folders sprayed out in front of her on the desk; however the C case was pushed slightly under the one she was studying painstakingly. This case wasn't necessarily about a criminal, but more a vigilante trying to right her previous wrongs. The vigilant went by the alias of Vi. Now from what Caitlyn has found on this woman she knows that Vi grew up on the outskirts of Piltover, or at least that's where she allegedly grew up. There is still some question to Caitlyn if the pinkette actually grew up in slums or in Zaun, when Vi was asked she kind of just shrugged and said "dunno." Then again she had been drinking when she was asked this by one of Caitlyn's lead investigators who had gone undercover to learn more about the woman.

There were definite blanks on this woman's life. Caitlyn did not like having blanks on any of her cases, but for some reason the pieces weren't fitting together correctly. Vi had confessed to being a part of a Zaun gang, but would give no information on the gang. Her words were exactly "You can ask whatever ya want about me, I don't give a shit what you know about me. I may be a deserter, but I'm no sellout." There was a strong sense of loyalty, and justice within this Robin Hood-esque woman. Steal from those that stole in the first place.

Caitlyn runs her free hand through her long midnight hair, her brows furrowing as she reads through once more. It had been a while now since Caitlyn had been studying this case, and every time she comes to the same verdict. This woman should not be arrested. Vi is honestly just doing what she knows, and what she thinks is right. She has a high sense of loyalty, honor, and skill that could be incredibly viable to Piltover. She's just using her abilities in a fashion that is less than helpful to the city.

Mulling it over a while Caitlyn comes to the realization of what she should do. She needed to get the woman off the streets that's for sure, but she has too much talent to rot away in a jail cell. What if she could reform the vigilante? Turn her into an elite enforcer, and not only would the brute force be able to help the city, but maybe just maybe it could help her finally catch C. The midnight haired woman presses her tongue against her teeth making a loud clicking sound. She'd have to go on a whim here, without backup, and just take a chance hunting this woman down.

In Vi's file listed is a bar that Vi apparently frequents in the lower end of Piltover called the "Metal Lion." If Caitlyn would have any luck in finding this woman it would be there.

Placing the files down neatly she goes about sorting everything back into the correct folder, and then gently places them in her desk drawer. The dark haired woman stands and stretches, gently brushing off any sort of crumb or dust that could be on her white shirt, and tan riding pants. For once the officer wasn't in her Institution mandated dress code, instead she opted for something more appropriate for the winter weather. She shrugs on her blazer, and places her paperboy cap on her head before heading out of the office making sure everything was locked behind her.

* * *

The trip to the pub wasn't that far of a trek. She had taken her sleek black regulation car so the journey only lasted a few minutes. Stepping out of her warm car, and into the cold air she takes a moment to look over the pub. For being in the lower part of the city it didn't look run down. In fact the pub looked quite well taken care of, and shockingly enough busy. Caitlyn walked toward the door and gently pushed it open. At first glance she could tell she stood out like a sore thumb. Most of the patrons in the bar were men from the low end, and a few women here and there; however they were mostly prostitutes.

Needless to say it wasn't hard to spot Vi. The pinkette was currently chugging "Graggy ice" in her right hand, and arm wrestling the biggest guy in the pub with her left. She was winning. After a rather triumphant celebration for defeating the man that sat in front of her, she promptly moves over to the bar and orders another Graggy.

Caitlyn moved up beside the pinkette ordering a "Long Island Iced Tea." Vi had heard her accent, which is what Caitlyn wanted. Now she had the pinkette's attention. Vi was staring clear at Caitlyn, looking the woman over and raising a brow before wolf whistling. "Well damn, and uptown girl. Looking for a bit of rough?" she asks purring drunkenly at the mysterious babe.

"Actually no, I was looking for you." Caitlyn chimes before turning to the bartender and asking him to get Vi a water instead of Graggy Ice. He nodded in understanding and places a water in front of the pinkette.

"Watcha want with me, doll?" The pinkette finally lowers her brows and looks at her seriously. "If this is about a job I can't help you. I'm out of that business." She says taking a sip of her water, making a face. Understanding that this very much was NOT her order.

Caitlyn stirs her long island before taking a sip, and sighing. "No no it has nothing to do with that. I was just, curious about you." She decides to play along with Vi's flirtatious games at least until the woman sobered up a bit for Caitlyn to talk to her seriously. The pinkette looks relieved by that, and scoots closer to Caitlyn, a wolfish grin lighting up her features.

"So you are a lady looking for a tramp then." She erupts in a whole hearted laughter. "I could be that tramp if you want. For as long as you want. Ladies like you, they don't come in here a lot." Even though Vi was flirting and playfully teasing the Sheriff, she wasn't trying to touch or get too close to her.

* * *

They talk for around two hours, Vi constantly flirting, desperately trying to get Caitlyn to agree to go on a date with her. While Caitlyn calmly continued to turn her down, waiting for the pinkette to sober up. Getting close to 2:30 Vi finally was as sober as can be.

"Last call" the bartender chimes.

"I should get home." Caitlyn says sliding off the bar stool, Vi following in suit. "It's dangerous for a lady like you to walk home this late." Vi beams. "Let me at least walk you to uptown. It'll be safer for you there." Caitlyn nods in agreement, and the pair leaves the bar together.

"Vi, I feel the need to tell you that I am in fact the Sheriff of Piltover, and can walk myself home." Caitlyn says, deciding to reveal who she was. The second of silence that followed afterward was spent with Caitlyn hoping the other woman wouldn't run.

"… I know. But I was hoping we could leave all of that shit out of the way, and I could actually you know talk to someone like they are a genuine human being." She says looking down at Caitlyn. "Why bring it up now though? Were you waiting for me to drop my guard? That's not going to happen. If you want to arrest me, you'll have to catch me. It's not as easy as it sounds, princess."

Caitlyn shakes her head. "No, I'm not here to arrest you. I wouldn't have come alone and talked to you for so long if I were." Caitlyn pauses in her steps making Vi turn to look at her. "I actually sought you out to invite you to be a part of the Piltover Police Department, specifically under my command as my deputy." She says her face very stern.

Vi looks at her, quiet for a second before grinning like a fool. "You serious? You're serious! HA!" with that Vi begins to cackle, pointing at the Sheriff and laughing up a storm. "You're offering me a way off the streets, to not be chased by the popo anymore AND I get to beat people up as a _job?_ " She snorts and gently pushes Caitlyn playfully. Well I suppose it was supposed to be gently, in fact she actually pushed Caitlyn back by quite a bit, and left a rather large red mark.

"Who would say no to that?" The pinkette said between laughter. "Sure sheriff, I'll do it." She turns her grin to Caitlyn again.

Caitlyn was to say the least very surprised by the response. She had honestly thought the other would say no in a heartbeat, and yet here was Vi laughing her agreement out. "V-Very well then. I expect you to swing by the station around noon tomorrow, and we can get you all set up and approved to join the force."

"I'll be there princess."


	2. Chapter 2: Bath Time

Chapter 2: Bath time

It was well past noon, and the piercing steel blue eyes of the Sheriff of Piltover sat watching the clock tick by. Caitlyn had been very much trying to focus on her paperwork required to initiate Vi into the force; however the Pinkette's lack of punctuality had Cait near the edge of her seat in anticipation. A lot was riding on Vi showing up, Caitlyn's reputation being the biggest of these things. The Sheriff had sprung the idea of this vigilante joining the force to the statesmen of Piltover earlier this morning, one of which was her father. He was none too happy about the idea of a dangerous convict being partners with his daughter.

Caitlyn however argued a mean case.

She explained the benefits of having someone that could further understand the workings of the lower side of Piltover. Stating that Vi knew those streets better than anyone in Piltover, including herself. It took a bit of prodding, but eventually the statesmen agreed that she could join the force as long as she stayed with a commanding officer while her record was wiped from the database, and while she got proper training and a full medical exam.

One forty-two, that's when she heard Vi come in.

She gently pushed herself out of the chair, walking toward the door her heels clicking against the hard oak wood floors in a rhythmic pattern. She opens the door with porcelain hands, staring out across the station floor with stern eyes. They searched very briefly for a mass of pink locks, before locking on like a predator would it's prey.

"Vi. You're late."

The pinkette turned in the direction of the Sheriff, shooting her a massive grin. "Oh ho sorry princess, but you did say around noon. I figured I had some wiggle room." She chortles walking toward the far shorter woman. Her steps were heavy, and Caitlyn was almost certain she was doing damage to the floors in the combat boots Vi was currently wearing. The pinkette stops in front of Caitlyn, looking down at her with an arched brow.

"Firstly, do not give me such ridiculous pet names. You are a part of Piltover's Finest police force, we do not accept such shenanigans. Secondly, _I_ do not tolerate any form of tardiness." The midnight beauty said in a chilly tone as she ushered Vi into her office.

Stoniness aside Caitlyn was relieved that the other had actually decided to show up.

Once inside the office, Vi laughs once more. "You didn't have an issue with me calling you Princess last night." She steps a bit too close to Caitlyn, effectively invading the woman's treasured personal space. "Don't be so tense Sheriff."

Not only was Caitlyn quite uncomfortable, but Vi reeked. Caitlyn made a face, and stepped back placing a hand to her nose desperately trying to wave the scent of her own perfume up into her nostrils.  
"Good Gods woman! When was the last time you bathed." She glanced the woman over, she had a few dirt stains here and there. That is the only thing they could be, the dirt wasn't fresh it was just embedded into her skin like a dirty streak of oil.

Vi sniffed her shoulder, made a face, and simply shrugged. "Ya know showering is a bit hard when the only place you call home is a bar." She quirks a brow. "Is it that bad though?" apparently the pinkette was oblivious to the heavy scent of rust, marijuana, and god knows what else was laced on Vi's clothing and skin.

"It's horrid." Caitlyn simply says finally able to clear the stench from her nose.

"Anyway, today you begin the early assessment for your position as my deputy. Now because of your background, a medical check is required as well as a drug screening; then well we have to discuss your living arrangements. The council of Piltover all agreed that until your tests are over, and you can be trusted you will stay with a commanding officer. Seeing as I am the highest in the chain of command you will be staying with me. I hope you packed up all your possessions and planned on moving, yes?" she asks quirking a brow.

Vi gave a false grin, and points to her back. "These are all I need."

It was at that time Caitlyn finally took noticed of the giant metal gauntlets that hung off a holder on Vi's back. "I see." Caitlyn was kicking herself, of course this woman wouldn't have a lot. Well at least not a lot that she would care about. "Anyway you're in my custody until the end of training."

Vi took another step closer to the dark haired woman. Gods her silhouette was intimidating, and dwarfed Caitlyn by quite a bit. It wasn't that Caitlyn was short, in fact Caitlyn was a decent height, standing at five foot six and three quarters. Nope she wasn't short, Vi was just massive. The pinkette was well over six foot tall, broad shoulder, and muscled beyond belief. Even without the gauntlets on she was intimidating enough to not want to get on her bad side.

"I don't think I'll have an issue in your custody. Princess." There was a flirty tone in her voice, and a playful glint in her eyes. Caitlyn had already began to regret her decision, staring blankly at the other. "If you continue to flirt in such a manner, I could have you stay with Jayce I'm sure you know his name. He is regarded as the Hero of Piltover." Caitlyn deadpans. At least with Vi's current interests she wouldn't constantly dog on him like she does with Caitlyn.

The pinkette reeled back quickly and gave a horrified face to Caitlyn. "You wouldn't dare put me with that glorified douche canoe!" she said eyes wide. "Oh you'd rather not stay with him? Then stop with the flirty jokes, or that is exactly where you will end up." Caitlyn says sternly. The pinkette whined, actually whined, and slumped down on the chair in front of Caitlyn's desk. Her spirits did not stay slumped for long, as her eyes followed Caitlyn's movements to her desk.

Caitlyn was certain that if Vi were a dog, she'd be wagging her tail, and panting.

As the day passed from afternoon into the fading of dusk the pinkette finally asked.

"Sheriff when do we get to go home?"  
The question was so innocent, and full of genuine interest that it forced Caitlyn to pause in her paperwork. Her blue eye's meet Vi's faded lavender orbs, and she sighs. "As soon as I finish this paperwork." She says scribbling something at the bottom of a sheet of pristine white paper. "Won't be much longer, only two pages left."

Vi pouts, and leans forward onto Caitlyn's desk. "But you've been working all day, you barely even spoke to me. Do you know how boring it is to try to initiate a conversation with you? I was greeted with hm's and "Vi be quiet"'s all day today."

Caitlyn in turn chose not to answer, sighing and shaking her head. This woman was actually a puppy. A puppy that desperately wanted someone's attention, and currently that someone is Caitlyn. Again a whine came from Vi's lips. "Only a sigh?" she slumps and gives Cait a bored look. "Can't you react? Drop the stoic act for ten minutes, and be genuine like you were last night. Unless this is how you really are?"

Caitlyn signed off the last document and placed it aside before standing.

"Come on stop pouting, let's go now." She said moving past Vi, gently patting her on the shoulder. Vi seemed to perk at the touch, a grin shooting to her features. She shot up out of her chair, and followed behind Caitlyn. As they walked through the station they drew attention, but not nearly as much as when the door opened revealing a sea of people. Reporters, onlookers, cameramen, and a few summoners of the Institute of War who favored Caitlyn, and were curious of the on goings.

The questions were rather standard.

"Sheriff Chambers how do you feel about having a convict on the squad?"  
"She isn't a convict, she was never caught, and she will soon be dropped of all charges."

"Sheriff Chambers, does this mysterious woman have a name?"  
"No comment."

"Sheriff Chambers, Sheriff Chambers how will your new partner change Piltover's Police force?"

That one shook her, and she stopped her steps to actually stop and face the crowd of people. "Vi is a skilled woman, she has immense knowledge of Hextech, and the Lower Sectors of Piltover. She has incredible strength that could rival that of ten men, making her an asset of force, keeping not only myself and my squad, but the city of Piltover safe as well. That is all." She turns away again and motions Vi to the nearby parking garage at a more rapid rate.

Reporters were desperately trying to get Vi's attention, calling her name, yelling out questions. From what Caitlyn could judge by the wide eyed look and sudden closeness she stood to Cait, the poor pinkette was starstruck.

The pair moves into the garage, slipping into Caitlyn's black car, and closing the door before any reporters could ask where they were going. Caitlyn visibly relaxed once the car started and they were out on the road. "Sorry, news seems to travel fast in Piltover. I was hoping we wouldn't have to deal with an onslaught like that."

Vi was still really tense, watching the crowd dissipate behind them as they rolled on. "They always that pushy? Why'd they need to know all that stuff about me?" she says slumping some, glancing at Caitlyn. The Sheriff sighed, shaking her head some "You will get used to it I promise. Just takes some time, and desensitizing." She reassures the pinkette giving her a small smile. "I'm sorry I put you in that situation, I know you weren't very comfortable."

Vi stared hard at Caitlyn for a moment, before turning in her seat to face her fully. "Why do you do that?" she asks furrowing her scarred brow. "Why do you feel the need to apologize for other people? You've been kind to me, you got me off the streets, and gave me a job yet you still think on blaming yourself for that?" Vi snorts. "I think you need to understand I'm not upset at you. I'm upset at the people that thought it was ok to swarm like that. They ain't got no reason to know about me." She shifts away from Cait. "So stop kicking yourself."

Caitlyn glanced at Vi, her words were very genuine. "Well… I am glad you look at it that way." She didn't give the pinkette enough credit it seemed. The girl really did know what to say.

After that the drive was rather silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Caitlyn looks over at Vi, who had closed her eyes, and was resting her head against the passenger window. She chuckles, the woman must have been tired. She makes a right, pulling into the parking garage for the building, and parks in her usual spot. The second she kills the motor, the pinkette blinks open her lavender eyes and smiles at Cait.

"We here?" she says jerking up, practically throwing her seatbelt off, and jumping out the door. Caitlyn chuckles and gets out of the car. "Well if we weren't you'd look like a fool." The Sheriff says to the other motioning her to follow. "It's a good thing too, could you imagine what people would think if you jumped out of my car like that anywhere else." She jokes walking past Vi toward a silver lift that lead up out of the parking garage and straight into the apartment building.

Caitlyn calls the lift, Vi watching the numbers countdown til the numbers on the LED screen matched the number on the parking garage. Vi rushes in before Cait, and like a kid turns to the sheriff and asks. "What floor m'lady" Caitlyn just sort of shook her head and leaned over swiping her ID and pressed the button herself for the tenth floor. Vi pouted at her and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I wanted to press it."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, and settled herself against one of the walls in the elevator. A few seconds go by, and Caitlyn is reminded of their conversation earlier about Vi's _hygiene_. She covers her nose and looks a Vi, giving her a forced smile. "When we get to the apartment you are absolutely taking a shower."

Vi whined, and shrunk in her corner some. "No way, I don't mind being like this it's cool. 'Sides I don't got a change of clothes."

"Then I'll wash your clothing while you're in the shower." She says narrowing her eyes at the other. "You aren't staying filthy while living here." The door dings open then, and Caitlyn steps out quickly walking with a purpose to her apartment. She entered in her Identification Code, keying into the apartment, before pushing the door open. "It's not much, but it is home."

Vi spent the next few minutes wandering around the apartment, mouth agape. "Wow Cait this is amazing." She says as she walks through.

The apartment was very modern and sleek, with an open kitchen design that lead into the living room and dining room. The tan walls had a purple trim, and there were purple accents throughout the whole house. Purple bed spread, purple couch, purple chairs, it was very Caitlyn.

"Now about that shower…" Caitlyn says with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Good Morning Sheriff

Chapter Three: Good Morning Sheriff

She shivered softly, shifting she pulled her blankets closer. Winters in Piltover were miserable, the cold had a way of penetrating through even the warmest blankets. After shifting a few more times, the Sheriff eventually sighed and accepted the fact that she wouldn't be getting back to sleep. She forces her blue eyes to open and blink hazily at the clock that was a glowing a bright blue on her night stand. Four fifteen in the morning. She sighs and sits up, stretching her arms out about her head before letting them fall to her sides. She didn't need to be awake for another forty-five minutes.

She curses, pushing herself off the bed and padded out of her room. She rubs her eyes, still feeling the effects of sleep. Not paying attention her shin bumps against the couch that sat in the middle of the living room. On it sound asleep, but still shivering, was Vi. Her hair was messy, and disheveled, going every which way possible.

Weeks had gone by since Caitlyn first took Vi in. Her training was, to say the very least, stressful for both parties. Vi was like a wild dog, not wanting to sit, stay, or rollover to anyone. Yet when she was alone with Caitlyn she began to open up. She sometimes slipped out a few things about herself, like how she got really bad motion sickness and that's why she preferred to ride motorcycles, and confessed to Caitlyn that she hated being hot, being hot was horrible because you could never take enough off.

Caitlyn sighed softly through her nose, moving back into the bedroom she pulled the sheets off her bed, before padding back toward the pinkette. She was careful not to trip over any of the sheets, gently laying them over Vi. It wasn't like Vi didn't have a blanket, in fact Vi had a very warm one, but the cold was unbearable this early morning. After a minute Vi's shivering dissipated, and Caitlyn sighed with relief.

As the weeks passed she found herself developing this motherly care for the younger woman. She watched her like a hawk making sure Vi got her duties done, made sure Vi did the chores around the house, reminded Vi to shower and brush her teeth. Honestly it was like the Enforcer didn't know how to take care of herself. Caitlyn begins to lean down reaching a hand down to push Vi's bangs out of her face, but decided against it, and jerked her hand back quickly. It was better not to wake her.

She moved over to the kitchen, making herself a cup of tea. She smiled remembering how she made Vi try it only for the pinkette to make a disgusted face, and pour it down the drain. She chuckles softly, but quickly glances her eyes over to the couch where she saw the pinkette shift. _'Keep it down Cait'_ she silently reminds herself.

It would be a few hours til the pinkette would wake up, not that she would do it willingly. Caitlyn woke Vi up every morning at six so that they wouldn't be late for work. The first few days Vi complained, and bitched the whole morning into the late afternoon where she would fall asleep at her desk. The midnight haired woman rolled her eyes at that, seeing how pitiful Vi was for those first few days. Eventually Vi got a handle on it, started going to bed a bit earlier, so when the sheriff woke her up she'd have a snarky comment ready.

Caitlyn's kettle began to whistle, and she quickly took it off heat so that Vi wouldn't wake up. She pours the boiling water in a nice Snowdown mug, before placing a tea bag in and allowing it to seep. She decides to be courteous to the pinkette she'd go ahead and brew a pot of coffee so that Vi would have something the moment she woke up.

Originally Caitlyn didn't own a coffee pot, personally loathing the taste of the bitter drink. However she had gotten very efficient at making coffee for the pinkette, making sure to do things precisely so that the coffee would taste its very best. After all the tall woman didn't like to add anything to her coffee to mask the taste. Always black, never any cream or sugar.

She takes a sip of her tea as she pours the coffee grounds into a coffee strainer, before closing the lid and allowing the coffee to slowly make itself. Soon the whole apartment smelled of strong Demacian Coffee.

Caitlyn hears a groan, and turns her attention to the living room where she saw the pinkette sit up, and study the blankets on her with confusion. She watched the pink haired woman untangle herself, and let out a loud yawn.

"Cait?" She calls out, looking around with sleep deprived eyes. When Vi didn't see the sheriff anywhere she shot up out of her sitting position, and looked around more. "Caitlyn?"

"Vi relax I'm in the kitchen, just turn around." Caitlyn watched Vi's shoulders relax at the sound of her voice.

Vi moved over into the kitchen, and leaned on the counter next to Caitlyn. Even in the cold she wasn't wearing much to sleep in, just a sports bra and a pair of pajama pants that Caitlyn bought for her when they went shopping for clothing. "Good morning Sheriff." She says smiling down at the smaller woman. "What time is it?" she asks.

"Four twenty seven." Caitlyn says pointing to the clock that ticked on the wall. The look on Vi's face was priceless. "The fuck? Why did you wake me up this early?" her brows had furrowed, and she was frowning now at Caitlyn. The sheriff rolled her eyes. "I didn't wake you Vi, you woke yourself up." She says crossing an arm over her chest defensively.

"Nah you meant to wake me up, why else would you have made coffee?"

"Well Vi I thought you'd appreciate it when you finally woke up from your slumber." The dark haired woman frowned, stiffening her shoulders. Vi was very confrontational in the morning, and not much of an earlier riser so when she woke up earlier than she had to, she got angry. Vi was growling under her breath, cursing.

"Why are you awake anyway Cait? I know you woke up early, but never this early." Vi raises a brow at Cait, her frown still present.

"I was cold." Caitlyn responded calmly, taking another sip of her tea. "I needed to get something warm, and then I was probably going to read."

Like that Vi's mood was gone, a shit eating grin replacing the frown. "You should have come and got me if you were cold, I could keep you warm." She says huskily, growling playfully at Caitlyn.

Every morning. Something like this happened every single morning. Always a playful growl, and a horrid attempt at a pickup line. Caitlyn had honestly gotten used to it, and knew how to beat Vi at her own game. "Oh yea?" she walked past Vi, purposely swaying her hips as she passed. "How do you expect to keep me warm when you were shivering like a baby on the couch?" she flicks her hair over her shoulder with one hand, the long strands tickling Vi's nose.

She heard Vi's breath catch, and she stopped and turned around, shooting Vi a smile. "You can't even keep yourself warm darling." She takes another sip of her tea, this time mockingly.

Vi was just staring, staring straight at Caitlyn her mouth slightly parted. If the room was any brighter, Cait would have been able to see the slight pink on Vi's cheeks.

The coffee machine beeps loudly, causing the pinkette to jump and turn away from her superior. At that moment Caitlyn knew she had won, bested Vi at her own game. Maybe the flirtatious remarks would finally stop. It was a hopeful thought, but Caitlyn could hope couldn't she?

The pinkette quietly poured herself a cup of Coffee after that, moved over to the couch and sat down with her coffee.

* * *

Even the drive to the office was quiet. Vi looked deep in thought the entire ride, occasionally looking over at Cait and opening her mouth before shutting it again. Caitlyn was beginning to get a tad concerned, maybe she shouldn't have played Vi's game. She was starting to think she broke the pinkette more than anything else.

When they pulled into the station, Caitlyn got out of the car but Vi was still buckled in, gauntlets sitting on her lap looking out the window. "Vi come on. We're here, just make sure your head is too." Vi snapped out of it and smiled at Cait. "Ah sorry got lost for a bit, I'm good now."

The two walk together up the marble steps that led into the station. Caitlyn unlocked the Station seeing as they were surprisingly the first two there. She pushed the doors open, and flicked the lights on. Vi moved ahead of her to place her gauntlets down on the desk in front of Caitlyn's office.

"Hey Sheriff? Did you leave your office door open?" she calls while Caitlyn was booting up some of the officers computers for them. "Mmm no I always close it." She walked over to Vi, and sure enough her office door was wide open. "Strange." She pulls her rifle closer over her shoulder and glanced around the room looking for anything out of place, and sure enough a blue card sat on her desk. Something she knew was not there when she left last night.

Her heartbeat picked up as she walked over to her desk, swiping the card up quickly. The card was a dark blue but the lettering was in gold. On the front it read:

 _Good morning Sheriff._

And on the back was one simple letter.

 _C_.

Caitlyn sucks in a deep breath, and glances at her partner. "Vi we won't be staying in Piltover for the next while. Seems C wants to strike Demacia next." It was weird for Caitlyn to be getting a calling card when nothing from Piltover was listed on C's list. He had hit the Freljord last, and stolen a true ice hammer, but he left no calling card indicating where he would hit next.

Did he want her to chase him? Is that the kind of game he wanted to play? She slumps down into her chair glancing over the card again, and again, before picking up her telephone and dialing a number.

The phone rang once, twice- "Hello?" came a tired voice on the other line.

"Hello this is Sheriff Chambers of the Piltover Police department." Her posh accent sounded. "Yes I am aware what hour this is, yes it is important. I have reason to suspect that the Thief C will be striking at Demacia once more. Yes please alert the Prince my deputy and I will be visiting Demacia for a while. No that's not necessary, yes my enforcer must come. Mhm, alright I appreciate it. Have a good day."

Caitlyn sighs and runs a hand through her hair as she hangs the phone up.

"Looks like we have a case."

* * *

Lookie Lookie C has reared his ugly head, and Vi is incredibly confused on how she feels about Caitlyn. Woooo. Since you're already down at the bottom of this I would really love a review on what you think of the story, I mean if you want. You really don't have to!


	4. Chapter 4: The Crown Jewels

Some of this chapter will be in Vi's perspective, I'll mark the switch when it occurs. SCREECHES ABOUT ERRORS BECAUSE WROTE THIS IN A HURRY AND MY MIND THINKS FASTER THAN MY FINGERS CAN TYPE I'M SORRY ALL I'M ADJUSTING IT AS I REREAD EVERYTHING

-Cupcait

* * *

Chapter Four: The Crown Jewels

They had left the station, and Caitlyn immediately went to the council, Vi tagging along. Explaining to the statesmen that the notorious C had plans to strike again in Demacia, the council was hesitant but granted leave to the Sheriff and her Enforcer for as long as the case needed. The council then decided it would appropriate for Jayce the Hero of Piltover to take charge of Police affairs while the reputable Sheriff assisted Demacia.

Once the business aspect of it was completed, the Sheriff and her Enforcer were dismissed to leave as soon as possible. The two had gone back to Caitlyn's apartment, packing up what they needed for the trip out there. It all happened so fast. The packing, the ride to the train station, and now here they were in an overnight car planning to spend the next twelve hours on said train.

Nothing was more excruciating than a train ride from Piltover to Demacia, especially with the Pinkette in tow. Very quickly the Pinkette found herself bored, lying in bed glancing at the ceiling while Caitlyn began her investigation here.

The sheriff had taken advantage of the bed space, C's file spread out before her along with a map of Demacia and a list of annual events. She rubbed her brow desperately trying to find a tie to why C would strike at Demacia in this time of the year. It was _Snowdown_ for Gods' sake. The time where champions, summoners, and all of Runeterra were in high spirits. He was possibly taking advantage of the relaxed atmosphere, but why try to rob a city-state blind when the most powerful members were at home?

Was he trying to prove a point? That he couldn't be caught?

With a grimace she remembers back to Resilience Way after C stole the treasured "Helm of the Protector" that the Champion Poppy brought back to Demacia after months of wandering. Somehow, someway she had missed her shot on him. The only shot she's missed on anyone. She wanted to blame the miss on the light of Constance Tower, but she knew she couldn't. She had been outplayed, or he had manipulated time somehow.

Her eyes glanced down the list of events once more falling upon the Snowdown Ball that was held within Constance Tower. Constance Tower is where the Crown Jewels of Demacia have been stored since 1303. It's quite possible that C was planning on swiping the jewels while the dance took place.

"Vi, I hope you brought a formal outfit." She calls over to the pinkette, finally looking up from her files. Lazy lavender eyes met Caitlyn's piercing blue. "An' why's that? Don' think I own any fancy shit." The pinkette said through a yawn. "We're going to be infiltrating a dance." Her calm Upper Piltovian accent calls back.

"Cait I don't dance." The pinkette sat up straight, looking at Cait wide eyed. "Well then I guess you'll have to learn, Vi. We can't miss this chance, I could finally catch C, and to catch we have to blend in." She says catching Vi's exasperated look. "I'll teach you relax."

* * *

The way Caitlyn was looking at Vi, it was going to drive the pinkette insane. _'She's lookin' at me like I'm some kid. Don't look at me like that. I'm a woman, why can't you treat me like such?'_ The pinkette thought giving Caitlyn a forced smile, but tried not to show it. The midnight woman walked toward her, and Vi couldn't help but flick her eyes to Caitlyn's hips. She always swayed them when she wanted Vi to do something. She felt softer, smaller hands pull on her large calloused ones, for a second her breath catches, and she looks at Cait. The soft hands begin to tug on her arms, and she realizes what is happening. She immediately ragdolls, making her arms too heavy for the sheriff to lift up and pull her off her comfortable seat on the bed. "Nope." She says moving her arms away and crossing them across her chest. "I'm not doin' it. No way no how." She says staring up at the sheriff stubbornly.

She watched Caitlyn sigh exasperatedly. "Please?" the posh accent called, she was tempted, just because she liked hearing that voice in such a manner, but instead shakes her head and lays down. She was now effectively looking back at the ceiling and away from her stupidly attractive boss. It wasn't fair. She could hardly ever get any work done around the dark haired woman. Caitlyn knew she was attractive, and she knew Vi had an interest in women, but the Sheriff continued to flaunt herself like it was nothing. Hell Vi was pretty sure the Sheriff didn't even know she was effecting the pinkette. Except for this morning, when Caitlyn had given into her flirtatious game and played back. Honestly the pinkette didn't know how to feel.

She was surprised the cold Sheriff decided to try her hand at Vi's little fun. However she didn't expect her to play it well. She knew the Sheriff didn't really have any interest in her just wanted to… to what? Shut her up? Stop the flirting? It had perplexed the pinkette this morning, making her think of just how she felt about the brunette.

Vi decided.

She **hated** the Sheriff. That's why she felt so strongly. That's why she felt the need to tease her, make the Sheriff uncomfortable. After all she did take her freedoms away. No fucking because it was Caitlyn's place, no smoking, no excessive drinking, no excessive force unless necessary, and no shimmer. She ignored them for a while drinking at the Metal Lion til she swore she was a fish. She stopped the shimmer, not liking being that out of control, but she couldn't land a lay because she had no place to bring them back. Vi slammed her head back against the bed, and the Sheriff sure as hell wasn't helping with this particular _need_. Not that she'd tell Caitlyn that, even with all her freedoms apprehended she still enjoyed having a place to stay.

"I'll let you order everything off whatever Demacian restaurant we eat at first, _IF_ you let me teach you how to dance."

Vi snapped up and was off the bed before Caitlyn could breathe out the if part of the sentence. "What are we waiting for Princess?" she says stepping toward Caitlyn. "Teach me."

Ah the sweet promise of food. That always made Vi want to do things seeing as it was a real reward to the effort she puts out.

The dark haired woman stepped forward and took Vi's hands within her own. One hand was guided to Caitlyn's back where Caitlyn then placed her arm over that one, resting her hand on her upper arm. The other remained locked with her own, spread out to the side. "I'll just teach you a simple waltz." Caitlyn says as she steps closer.

Her body tensed up, and she looked down at the smaller woman. "I don't think this is a good idea." Vi mumbles out. "Nonsense it is fine, now one-two-three-four." She steps. "Follow your feet with my feet Vi, in time, yes like that." Vi began stepping as Caitlyn counted out the beats, her eyes were on the ground, watching her feet carefully trying not to step on Caitlyn's. "You're doing fine, Vi." The posh accent calls. "Look at me in the eye. In dancing it's rude to drop the gaze of your partner."

Hesitantly she brings her gaze to meet warm blue eyes. Her shoulders relaxed some, and she stepped in time. "Hey I think I'm getting the hang of this Cait." She beams keeping up with the dark haired beauty. "Excellent, one-two-three-OW!" Caitlyn jerked away grabbing at her foot.

"Shit I'm sorry. Sorry." She says rubbing the back of her head embarrassedly.

"It's fine. Again." She grabbed Vi's hands and continued on. Vi whined but kept up, trying desperately not to do that again.

* * *

Eventually they danced through the night, Caitlyn taught Vi how to waltz, and salsa. She even tried to teach Vi how to tango. Vi quickly put that aside the dark haired woman had been, too close, too passionate. She knew it had just been the dance, but Caitlyn had been so… so sultry.

As promised Vi received their meal, which she spent less time listening to Caitlyn, and more time gobbling down every amazing piece of food in front of her. Then the Sheriff dragged her to see the Prince. Jarvan Lightshield IV. This was the first time she had met royalty, but she didn't know how to react. When Caitlyn bowed she stood stock, not bothering to dip her head, even after Caitlyn scolded her. She didn't bow her head to anybody.

Even so, he wasn't a judgmental guy. He actually seemed pretty ok, he made a joke as a greeting, but still bowed and gently kissed the Sheriff's hand welcoming her to Demacia. He didn't know how to react to Vi, apparently it's customary to kiss a ladies hand, but with Vi he sort of looked her over and shot her a big grin.

"Welcome to Demacia child. I believe I don't know your name." He boomed, patting her gently on the shoulder. She shrugged his arm off. "'s Vi." She mumbled out looking at Cait hoping the sheriff would get her out of the situation.

"Vi yes welcome! Do you have a surname?" He asked. "I don't think it is polite to call acquaintances by their first name."

"It's just Vi." She shoots back again. "Right well… Sheriff Chambers! You said you had emergency business here in Demacia, dare I ask what it is?" He turns his attention back to Caitlyn allowing Vi to breathe a sigh of relief.

"We need to be granted access to the Snowdown Ball in Constance Tower. We have reason to believe he's going to strike there next."

"What gives you this idea, as far as I know a calling card was not left the last time he stole some priceless beauty." Jarvan IV says frowning. "Did you find a calling card?" He furrows his brows looking at the sheriff. "Ah yes I did. The dark blue of the card suggest Demacia, but the type of ink… Well it's golden Your Majesty. I believe that means he plans to take the crown jewels seeing as all of the items are set in gold, even the swords that lay on display." She nods to the Prince. "I did not want such a priceless item to be stolen from this beloved country."

Jarvan nods to her. "Very well, I will grant you access to the ball, Sheriff. I will also alert my father to the pending threat and up security even more for the ball. Thank you, Sheriff." He nods and motions the two out.

Vi watched Caitlyn the entire time, she was all business around others, she never stopped to just relax. "You honestly call him Your Majesty?" she scoffs to the midnight haired sheriff. "Why not just his name?" she crosses her arms across her chest.

"Because Vi I am not close enough to him for that, it's a customs thing. It wouldn't be appropriate if I just started calling him Jarvan outside of the rift." Vi scoffs at the answer. "Yea well I think it's stupid."

The Sheriff rolled her eyes, and Vi narrowed her own. "Vi get used to it. It is a custom they follow." Caitlyn says frowning deeply. "Now come on, we need to go shopping. We both need outfits to wear tomorrow."

* * *

The day went by a bit too quickly, it went to night where again the two danced the night away. But by now Vi felt like she had a better understanding of it. She didn't see the point of it at first, but as Friday night turned to Saturday morning and then evening the Pinkette was beginning to get her first feeling of Dance Anxiety.

She had cleaned herself up, bathed thoroughly upon the midnight beauty's request. Combed her hair neatly, only one hair remained out of place but she kind of liked it like that. The pinkette had a navy shirt on, rolled up to reveal the countless geared tattoo patterns that made up her arms like a blank canvas. Over the shirt she had a white vest with a gold back, and a matching gold tie. Pinned to the vest was a red rose, it clashed with her hair slightly but hey she didn't care. Black dress pants adorned her lower half, and black and white dress shoes sat nicely on her feet. For once she felt like she looked really… well proper.

She was touching up her hair, and fixing her collar when she saw Caitlyn come out of the bathroom through the mirror. She immediately flipped around, mouth opening slightly.

She was gorgeous.

Her dress was simple, a dark blue dress with a neckline that dipped down in a neat open V, showing off what cleavage Caitlyn had to show. The straps went up over her shoulders, but laced down loosely around her bicep. It was long, and flowy but had a slit up both sides, showing off Caitlyn's long, long legs. Vi sucked in a breath taking in her form. Her hair was done up in a bun, the hairs in the back looped together to look like a rose, and sat in the ponytail holder was a red rose itself. Some bangs fell in front of her face framing its gentle heart shape.

"How do I look?" she called to Vi effectively snapping her out of her trance. The pinkette reminded herself to breathe and shot the other a smile. "Ya look alright." Inwardly she smacked herself. _'Alright? Why couldn't I have said gorgeous? Or god forbid something complementary. She's sexy as hell Vi and all you can manage is "Alright" man up.'_

"And by Alright I mean you look fucking fabulous." Smooth.

Vi walked over and offered her arm to Caitlyn. "Shall we go m'lady?" She says in a mock posh accent.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes but gave her a smile. "Lead the way."

* * *

Next chapter will all be in Caitlyn's POV I just wanted to show Vi's feelings for caitlyn a bit more evidently. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: C

Chapter 5: C

The ball was what Caitlyn expected it to be. Demacian nobility, and its champions all dressed up socializing. Vi led her in calmly at first, but as the ball revealed itself to the pinkettes eyes her arm tightened on Caitlyn's. "Caitlyn." The dark haired woman was shocked by this. It was very uncommon that Vi called her by her given name. It was always a cheesy pet name, or "Cait."

"I feel naked without my gauntlets."

Caitlyn nodded in understanding. She had to opt out of having a rifle this go arounds. It distressed her, she was a far better shot with the .700 Caliber gun. Though the small pistol that was strapped to her outer thigh would get the job done. Reassuringly she pats Vi's arm, rubbing small circles over her tattoos. "You don't need them to be strong." She says calmly.

The place was packed, everyone who was anyone was here. They walked through calmly, but kept a close eye on the door for anyone that seemed _out_ of place. The time ticked by, the two passed it by dancing quietly, nothing fabulous, but nothing that would draw attention to themselves.

The clock struck twelve, the sound reverberating through the stone hall. A cloaked figure had entered the party, drawing Caitlyn's attention. She analyzed him as best she could, but between the cloak and the intricate mask that decorated his face she couldn't place his identity. The way he move though, it was calculated, sure of himself.

The most intimidating thing of it all was he was staring right at her.

This was him, and he was taunting her. He knew she'd be here, he knew she'd answer his calling card. She takes a deep breath, holding eye contact through the holes in his mask. "He's here." She says to Vi. The pinkette moved away from the Sheriff. "I'll go inform the Prince." She says before leaving Caitlyn's side.

As soon as the pinkette was gone, the masked man approached her. He bowed, he was only slightly taller than Caitlyn as he straightened himself up. "My Lady." His voice was deep, but still had a boyish tone to it.

"C."

He gave a chuckle, and stepped forward taking her hand within his own. "Glad you could recognize me. Care to have this dance with me." She didn't have time to answer as he pulled her into a choppy Waltz. "Not so much for dancing are you?" She tries to keep her posture relaxed as her hand goes for the gun on her thigh.

"Don't try sheriff. That outcome is messy. You miss me, and who do you think you'll hit?" He says into her ear. "Now Caitlyn Chambers, Sheriff of Piltover… Why the muscle?" He asks her, moving her into a twirl. "Why hire a street rat that is below you." He drags her back close. "I thought this was just our game to play." He chuckles in her ear.

"It takes a rat, to catch a rat." She replied calmly dancing with him was enough to keep him distracted. "Why do you still think you can capture me darling?" He breathed out. "Don't you want to know how I do it?" he asks, and she could hear the smile behind his mask. "I could care less how you do it. I don't need to know the truth behind it, it doesn't change the fact that you still complete such acts."

His arms wrap around her waist, and he pulls her close. "Telling a man his act is unnecessary, or never happened is like stabbing the man over and over again." He tucks a strand of hair behind her ears. Caitlyn took note of the gloves that adorned his hands.

"Who are you?" She asks as he begins to step awsy from her.

"I am no one, and everyone. I am your worst nightmare, your greatest dream. I am a drop of rain, or the entire sea. But you know me by C." he says before disappearing, just like that in front of her.

She takes a deep breath, allowing her shoulders to sink some. She was confused. She couldn't act, his voice seemed to have entranced her, keeping her still. She looks at the clock, it was still midnight. Had that even happened? She rubs her forehead. It is physically impossible for it to still be midnight, they were dancing and talking… it felt longer.

What exactly was C planning?

* * *

Sorry for the shorter chapter, I've been working on a Lux story that has been taking up my time. Forgive.


End file.
